This invention relates to a temporary safety cover to be applied to the rotating disk slicer knife when the operating guard is removed for cleaning the slicing machine.
Slicing machines used in a restaurant for slicing servings of cooked meat and the like have a motor driven rotating disk slicer knife which is normally shielded by a conventional form of guard when the slicing machine is in operation. However, when the machine is to be cleaned or serviced from time to time the normal operating guard must be removed. The exposed sharpened edge of the knife disk then presents a serious hazard to the hands and fingers of a person cleaning or servicing the machine.
Objects of the present invention are therefore to provide a temporary safety cover for application to a rotating disk slicer knife when the normal operating guard has been removed for cleaning or servicing the slicing machine, to provide a safety cover which is secured to the knife disk by magnets and to provide a safety cover of the type described which is of lightweight, simple and economical construction.